Silver Dusk
by frenchrave
Summary: This is about a girl being throw into the world of twilight, no Bella. It is fast moving, but its a short story for a reason. Rated T for me being paranoid... Edward a bit OOC...Last chapters will be posted soon and soo n will be finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Forks**

**Chapter 1**

I awoke screaming, it was the first time I had ever dreamt of Edward Cullen. His golden eyes stared at me; He was running away in a strange forest calling me,

"Bella," He cried, his voice fading." Follow me, find me in Forks!" I didn't have a clue where I was, the room was cramped, a small writing desk stood in the corner, and the purple bed sheets lay sprawled across my lap, as I had wrenched myself upright. I raced to the bathroom, a light blue wall greeted me, this, again was nothing like my own house. I stared in the mirror, I was looking so closely the mirror it fogged up from my breath, and my eyes were the same pale blue with a thick navy ring across the iris. I liked my eyes; no one else had ones like them. I pushed my dirty blonde hair back with my slim hand , I was noticeably thinner than I had always been, I hadn't been eating a lot since my dad got ill., I usually don't pass up food.

I wandered around the house in search of clues, It felt like a train hit me when I entered the bright yellow kitchen, I was in Forks, in Bella's house, I wondered if she was here, then it also hit me I was her, I woke up in _her_ house, in _her_ bed. Then I heard a man's voice, _Crap! Hide! _I laughed at my stupidity, how I could arrive in Twilight, its ludicrous! I must have been searching for a while because the voice called out,

"Bella? You'd better get going or you'll be late!" the moustached man I recognised to be Charlie. He wore a checked red shirt I thought I'd see a hick in a movie wear, he also wore blue jeans and a thick black leather belt, and his voice had a distinct slight southern drawl. His moustache played around the huge grin he was wearing, his brown eyes glinting.

"Don't worry," he continued unaffected by my scrutiny, "the Chevy'll work fine in this weather." He pointed out to a thick blanket or pure white snow, the treetops were covered in a more fine snow, and the spruces expanded a huge amount of land, the forest I noted. It really was green, but I wasn't disturbed by that, I was used to green and country. Charlie seemed nice, but he called me _Bella!_ My mind raced through what I should say back, _no, actually, I'm just some stranger who woke up in your daughter's bed. _No, that would be too weird.

I was beginning to think up of excuses to make me not able to drive, _I hurt my leg during my sleep and don't think I can drive, sorry Charl-Dad. _Very Bella-like, But I'd say not good enough, What about _I'm not up to driving and besides, maybe we can get some well-needed father-daughter time_ ? It might work but how embarrassing would it be to arrive to school in a police car, too embarrassing. _Maybe, I' could risk it, I could try to drive, I've had lessons, once or twice, it can't be too hard!_ I resentfully trudged toward the vehicle, dreading this experience.

The car wasn't so bad; it was red Chevy '79 or some year like that. It drove okay, I guess. I don't know how well Chevy's can drive. The interior was black with fake velvet seats, _cheap and cheerful._ I explained to myself. I then thought I should tell Charlie the truth,

"Char-Dad," I began, again very Bella-like, nice one. "I can't drive." I surrendered embarrassed. To my utmost surprise he chuckled and held my chin.

"Don't be worried, Bells!" he smiled. "I know it's your first day of school and you're nervous. But don't worry, no one will bite you!" he assured me. My face went purple trying to not laugh, but I managed to stifle a small chuckle, I tried to normalise it by saying,

"Your right, Charlie." _Crap, I'm supposed to call him dad!_ "Uh, I mean Dad." I smiled as widely as I could without looking like a physco; it's harder than it looks.

Luckily my mind was in Bella-mode so I drove perfectly, well, as perfectly as you could in a '79 Chevy. The trees just blurred past me as I drove, I never think about what I do when I do it. That's the thing about me; I don't pay attention very well. As I pulled up towards the school I was terrified! My stomach churned when I saw the red brick school building, the red doors seemed uninviting. _The good thing is you don't have to BE Bella, just have her name._

"Isabella Swan?" A tall black haired boy called out at me as I entered the building.

"Bella," I automatically answered, I even shocked myself.

"Sorry, Bella, This way." He guided me to the front office politely, _this isn't so bad, Eric's' nice_

"What's your name?" I added nicely.

"Eric, "he answered hurriedly, "You better hurry up to class, your pretty late as it is. Here's your timetable." He handed me a pink slip of paper before he bolted out of my sight, I was left in a deserted hallway with only a name and room number. _Where the hell is room 198? Why this room number is so big is its only one floor? _All these questions weren't answered; I wandered around the school for a minute before I had a revelation. _Ask the receptionist!_

I was so happy about my revelation that I was almost running into the reception, I took a short cut which took me outside and in again, I didn't notice the thick length of ice running from the path to the front door stupidly I ran on it, my body was pulled toward the door where I crashed into something all I could think was, _You are slipping, you will fall, you will injure yourself, try to stop! _I managed to stop, but I don't think it was me that stopped me, I saw a pale hand grab me and hug me to them. The cold, hard hand pulled me upright and left me alone and confused, I just stared at my saviours back.

I walked into the reception with utmost care not to slip back down; a lady with purple horn-rimmed glasses looked at me and spoke

"Can I help you?" Her tone was normal.

I glanced up "I can't find the class I need to be in now," I muttered embarrassed.

"Oh!" She smiled," You must be Isabella Swan!"

"Bella, yes"

"Well you see the class rooms go in hundreds, and that mean that 100 is on the first floor and so on." She then gave me details of the school and directions to my class.

"Thanks," I smiled politely; I glanced at my timetable, Biology. My mind suddenly went blank and only one thing filled my mind: Edward Cullen. I practically ran to the lab. I hesitated at the door handle but pushed it slowly, I nearly couldn't open it, and I'm too weak.

"Glad you could join us, Isabella." Mr. Varner sneered at me. I didn't look up, I was too embarrassed, I sat down next to Edward, and I could feel his arm stiffening.

"I can see you want to sit down nest to Mr. Cullen, but first I need your papers." _Oh God!_ I felt the blood rise in my cheeks, _GREAT! I'm_ pretty sure I saw him smiling while everyone was having a great time laughing at me. I rose hesitantly out of my seat; stumbling over a girls chair the girl at the desk stifled a chuckle as I passed.

"Apologies, Mr. Varner." I muttered and shuffled back to my seat. I hadn't dared to look at Edward, unless I wanted to look like an idiot, staring at him open mouthed while he tried to make small talk that I wouldn't reply to, the thought made me shudder. I experimented with his thoughts; I really wanted to know if he could read them. So I shouted statements in my head._ Edward Cullen! I know what you are!_ Nothing. He just stared out the window. I was glad I hadn't seen his face yet, I just stared at his perfectly tousled bronze-coloured hair, I sighed audibly, luckily only he heard, although embarrassingly enough he heard and turned to see me, ogling him. I jumped back; I wasn't expecting him to be so fast._ Of course he is, he's a vampire._ I nearly choked out a cry he was so beautiful, his face serene and sullen

I did everything could as I walked out of that class room; I had to make him fall in love with me. Not as easy as it sounds. We all gathered at the lunch table, the motley crew: Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler and Eric, he introduced me all to these people, as he told me names, I smiled and nodded politely. I knew most about everyone than they knew themselves. I had to ask Jessica who the bunch of heavenly angels was in the cafeterias corner.

"Oh." She sighed," Those are the Cullen's," She noted bitterly.

"They are so-"I was cut off by Jessica's spite

"Beautiful? They are all…together, you know, like incest." she was almost whispering, I caught a look at them and they looked like they were laughing, their mouths only appeared to be smiling, but I knew why.

"It's not incest!" Angela protested, "They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen." She explained, and then glared at Jessica, "it's perfectly legal." Jessica went on to rant about the Cullen while I stared at them, There was four of them, Jasper was the one with longish golden hair, he was good looking and so was Emmett, the big muscular one with his arm around one f the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, her sleek corn silk blonde hair spilled out down her back. She was next to Alice, the frail, stunning black haired girl sitting next to Edward, whose face, no words could describe, suddenly his gaze fixed on mine, it was like being paralyzed, I couldn't stop looking, a look of confusion spread across his face, and then incomprehension. I kept my composure by trying to have no expression.

"Edwards staring at you," Jessica giggled. "They never seem interested in anyone, I wouldn't bother." her face was a little angry. After a while of me not talking Mike seemed impatient.

"So…" Mike said, "You on for La Push?" he asked eagerly.

"That's the beach, right?" I kept my stupid act up.

"How did you know?" Mike seemed impressed but confused.

"Dad told me," I lied, blushing slightly, embarrassed that I has made such a blunder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

I still couldn't believe this was real, I knew Edward now hates me for being so irresistible I just needed to be run over now, _all you need is a car, and to walk out in front of it, don't worry he WILL save you. _The car park was filled with cars,_ red_, yellow, green, you name it, it was there, but they were not as impressive as I thought they would be, the only one that stood out was a silver Volvo, their Volvo. It looked like it was dipped in wax; they must clean it a lot. Then I saw the slim, dark figure leaning against it, I decided to not look anymore.

As I tried to spot a car worthy of me diving in front of, I found it, as I was plucking the courage to jump in front of the oncoming car my heart hammered so loudly I couldn't hear the screech of tyres from the car that was now plummeting toward me full speed. The blur of the car was the only thing I saw from that point on, I felt a force push against me curling me up into a ball, I almost laughed. _I feel like a hedgehog!_ Then a pressure was relieved from my legs as the swung from under something. He was good. I felt a hand; I can imagine was his, which eased me upright. I tried to open my eyes as I heard his melodic voice,

"Bella? Are you alright?" I had managed to open my eyes to see his glorious face fuming, _I better shut them again. _All I managed to reply was a squeak, before I could help it I was being wheeled off in an ambulance with people prodding me and strapping me to a stretcher, I was brought to the hospital after hours of negotiation, they only asked Charlie to come after a little while, thankfully he wasn't angry.

"Your first day of school and you get knocked down, classic Bella." He mused.

"Where's Edward?" I sounded a bit desperate.

"He's just in the other room talking to Dr. Cullen" Charlie replied

"I just want to thank him for saving my life" I noted. Dr. Cullen entered the room; His golden hair was floating in the breeze he made. _My god! _His face was stunning, rather like Edward's, but he had a different kind of features. _The nurses love him, I bet. _Then in came Edward, it should be right for someone to look so good all the time. He looked so effortless, he had changed, He wore a navy blazer over a white shirt with a red tie tied loosely around his neck, His jeans were faded perfectly with a yellow stitching, and his feet were adorned with black and white chequered vans. _I didn't know he dressed like this! Where's his tan sweaters and khaki pants? _I hadn't paid much attention to his clothing before.

"How are you?" Edward's smile warmed the room, "It's a good thing you're not road kill!" he chided.

"Ha ha, so funny" I said sarcastically, "What's it like being the hero?" I joked with him. It was nice to have a light conversation with him; I thought it would be so awkward. All the people just left the room as we continued talking.

"I'm no hero," he said as predicted "I was just there at the right time." He lied, pretty badly I must admit.

"Yeah…" I agreed sarcastically, "And I'm not clumsy," I joked

"I was there at the right time" he added, more seriously this time.

"You weren't there before I was nearly crushed! You were at your car!"

"And I think you know why." He said mysteriously.

"W-what?" I asked astounded. A crease furrowed in his brow. _I always wondered what that would look like. _"I know what you are." I announced proudly. He smirked.

"I know you do,"

"How?" My voice sounded broken_._

"Alice saw Bella come, she didn't look like you." He chuckled, my jaw dropped._ He's in such a good mood! _

"Do you care?" My voice broke in the wrong part of that question.

"No, Not at all!" He sounded appalled.

"How am I here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well, Let's see, you nearly got crushed by a-"

"Not that!" I hissed.

"I don't know how or why." His eyes smouldered. My heart monitor went berserk.

"How embarrassing," I scowled, how machinery could betray me like this.

"I find it…" he struggled to find the word.

"-Adorable?" I finished his sentence angrily.

He drove me home, luckily I was allowed go home that day, no damage was done. The drive home was quiet; we didn't say much at the start.

"Do you have to go hunting soon?" I asked mainly because I didn't want to have to be alone without any notice.

"Not for a while," he reassured me.

"Will it take long?" I really didn't want him gone for longer for a day.

"A few hours." I gasped

"I thought you camped for days."

"That's actual camping, and to, obviously, avoid the sun," he noted, "We hunt very quickly, well, I do!" He chuckled." You know you can never see me hunt." He dropped his voice, he sounded worried.

"Yes, I know,"

"You won't do anything stupid, will you?"

"Is that really my decision it seems I'm incapable at handling myself these days." After a minute of silence his voice came through clearly.

"What are you thinking?" I had lost track immediately after looking at his sharp beautiful features.

"How can you not read my mind?" I wondered aloud.

"You must have some kind of…force-field, or something." he laughed.

"I don't think so."

"How did you find out about me by the way?"

"I read some books." I hesitated.

"What do you know?"

"Everything." I smiled wickedly at him.

"The future…" he was surprised.

"If everything goes to plan., then yes." I said in a hushed voice.

"I'm so angry I can't read your mind." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm glad you can't." I whispered, he turned to look at me, _damn his good hearing._

"Why?"

"Because I like my privacy." He laughed hysterically at that.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Eh, Well I have to admit that I was a little bad, I watched you sleeping. It's interesting to watch you, as I never do." there was silence after that. "Are you freaked out by me?"

"No, I was just wondering if I…snore…" I muttered the last part.

"You say words and phrases." His eyes glossed over as if he was remembering something.

We pulled up to the house at that point. Charlie was watching us through the window.

"Will you come to my bedroom when Charlie's asleep?" His eyes widened and his mouth stretched out into a grin. "I don't want to be alone." I admitted shamefully. Charlie was interested in talking to me as I stepped through the door.

"I see you've taken an interest in Edward." He grinned.

"Um , yeah, Dad. I'm really tired, I think I'll just go to sleep now." It seemed rude to just not talk about it, But Edward was waiting for me, and I really didn't want to talk about guys to Charlie. I wished him goodnight and kissed him on the cheek.

I was right, Edward was waiting for me, lying sprawled across my tiny bed, his feet hanging a foot off the end of the bed. My heart spluttered uncontrollably, He beckoned me over with a finger, I cautiously joined him, I lay next to him and lay and hand on his cold, pale hand. He flinched but left his hand there. He turned to me, His golden eyes burned with intensity, He moved toward me until I could smell his breath, sweet and fresh like peppermint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I must have fainted, and then fallen asleep because I woke up and Edward was by my side, my heart leapt, He opened his eyes and his cold hand cooled my stammering heart. Charlie was out fishing as he was nowhere to be seen, me and Edward were alone in my room. Edward had changed already he wore baggy jeans with a thin black leather belt that barely held them on, a crisp pale blue shirt with embroidered logo adorned his chest, he looked like a model. I sighed.

"School today!" He chirped, He left me to change. _Now its my turn to try be the supermodel_. I pulled on a red V-neck sweatshirt over a light white t-shirt. I also wore my favourite jeans and shoes.

I shuffled downstairs and Edward was cooking, He was cooking _food. _I watched him gently flip an omelette as he scrunched up his face, it smelt delicious.

"Wow," I said breathily. Still in awe of his many talents.

"It's nothing." he murmured, he lay the plate in front of me and watched me eat. Its quite unnerving to have a God watch you eat.

"You must cook for me more." I joked.

"I will cook for you always." His mouth curled up into a smile, just a half smile, it still made me have butterflies.

"Can I meet your parents anytime soon?" I asked innocently.

"Of course." He beamed at me, flashing his dazzling teeth, they shone and were brilliant white. I was momentarily stunned.

"I love your teeth." I managed to choke out. After I had found my brain.

"I love your scent." I heard it even though he whispered.

"What do I smell like?" I wondered aloud. I had always been curious.

"Vanilla and freesias." But his face turned to anger. "It then burns." He swallowed and started again in a softer tone, "But It gets easier."

We drove in his Volvo; Thankfully I didn't have to drive in that death-trap that I called a Chevy. Everyone noticed us that morning, He had pulled on his stripy Polo Ralph Lauren jumper, It suited him terribly. Jessica paid attention carefully, she called me over.

"Bella!" she cried, "We need to talk!" she pulled me over to a corner with her. "Why are you with Edward Cullen?" Her tone hinted at disgust, surprise and jealousy.

"We get on." She looked appalled at my response so I let her have more. "He's interested so I wouldn't bother." I mimicked her quote that's she had said on my first day. As I strode Back to Edward he was smiling.

"Nicely said." We then walked to biology holding hand, it was blissful, like a movie or something.

In biology it was so hard to concentrate on the lessons when a living God is holding your hand under the desk. A movie was playing so Mr. Varner reluctantly turned the light off, I could see the white sparkle of Edwards teeth gleaming as he smiled. He moved his face so that his mouth was at my jaw line and his sweet breath tickling my neck.

"Edward!" I mockingly pretended to give out to him. "If you keep up this behaviour I shall have to leave."

"Please don't." he whimpered. He was actually _genuinely_ scared.

"I would never." I tried having the same burning intensity his eyes had.

In lunch everyone was talking about Edward and me. It made me shiver thinking like that, _Edward and I had a nice ring to it._

"No offence." Jessica had taken to talking about me and Edward a lot now, "But I could have sworn he was gay." She laughed, I didn't. Edward gestured to an empty table for us to sit together. The mountain of food he had picked up ranged from Bagels to Pizzas.

"Edward! I cant eat all that!" I protested.

"Its not all for you." He laughed.

"But you cant eat?" he smiled and explained.

"Bells, Dear, I have to keep up appearances." He smiled a half smile that made my heart leap, he had become quite partial to that nickname ever since he had heard Charlie say it. He constantly asked me questions to keep away the awkward silences, _not that__'__s there ever was._ He would then answer the questions himself.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Yellow." I answered simply.

"Why?" He was perplexed.

"Well, Because it's sunny and bright and no-one else really wears it anymore." He laughed at that, for some reason.

"Mines blue." his eyes fixed on mine. "The colour of your eyes." His velvet voice made my heart melt into butter.

The next day I walked to his car, his face was weirdly amused. Then I noticed his shirt was a soft yellow. I instantly smiled.

"Hello, Beautiful." he spoke in a sing-song way as he slid into his seat fluidly.

"Nice shirt." I laughed.

"I took your advise, it does make me happy."

"How?"

"I'm making you smile." His smile was dream-like, I fought the urge to gag.

"That's…sweet…"

"I know its cheesy." He admitted shamefully.

Everything I had told him he had taken to doing or giving to me everyday. Roses; my favourite flower were given to me everyday, He also flaunted his language skills.

"Hola." He said with a smile. It was absurd for someone to look that good everyday.

"Very impressive!" I laughed, his hands swept over my face, he picked up a lose strand of hair that fell in front of my face and placed it back where it should have been,. My knees went very soft, it took just about all my strength to stay up.

On Saturday he had to leave me early, as I was going to La Push with everyone. Everything was such a rush that I had paid very little attention to my surroundings and found myself talking to Jacob Black.

"Hey, Bells" he called out to me, I was awoken from my daze.

"Oh, Hey Jake. I replied embarrassed, he was much more casual then Edward, he wore loose cut jeans, they were torn and ripped in several places. I smiled politely at him, he beamed back.

"How's Billy?"

"Great! How's Charlie?"

"The usual!" I laughed, It was so easy to talk to him. The last time we met Edward had ran away and I had talked to Jacob for a while. I hadn't had any use of him, I knew what Edward was.

"How's school?" I tried to get him to go on, luckily he needed very little to keep him talking. He started talking about school, which I tried listening to, but then he switched onto cars, I rested my head on my shoulders, I must have fallen asleep because he woke me a while later.

"Bella? Are you asleep?" He chuckled, his husky voice finally sank in and I jumped up.

"Oh God!" I clambered off his burly shoulders, I must have fallen onto him in my sleep. "What were you saying?"

"We should meet up sometime." He seemed to be eager, I tried not to lead him on,

"Okay," I keep my voice friendly.

The ride home was lonely without Edward or Jacob in the car, _I actually never drive alone anymore, _I laughed at the thought. I got out the car and Edward was there, waiting for me.

"Ignore the werewolf smell." I murmured as I passed him to go through the door, he stopped me and looked at me in amazement.

"You know?" He was perplexed. "But He's not werewolf yet!"

"I know he will be."

"How?" the creases in his forehead were evident now.

"Well, this is going to sound really bad but, your life story with me was a written book, in other words, you're a fictional character." I had literally blurted out his life's meaning. His face said it all, He was stunned, amazed and utterly appalled. His expression reduced me to tears, they spun down my cheek and rolled onto my shirt, soaking it to ruin. I reached for his shoulder and clung to it, the tears now soaking his beautiful shirt, _he didn__'__t seem to mind._

"It's not your fault." He comforted me.

I squinted up at his perfect golden eyes, they looked right back, he leant down until his cool lips were pressing against mine. I parted my lips and pulled my hand form his chest to his tousled bronze hair, I pushed my hair, probably ruining it. He pushed me off gently, he seemed annoyed. _I would have done worse if he hadn__'__t pushed me off. _I scowled at him_, He wasn__'__t being fair._

"Lets not try to kill you in such a short time." I trudged upstairs, Only barely talking to Charlie. I was angry at myself for getting rid of him, _and now he was angry at me?_

I began to get changes and Edward appeared out of nowhere I screamed instinctively Charlie came bounding up the stair armed with his gun, banged on the door demanding that he come in, I regained my calm and spoke clearly, not letting him in.

"It's okay, Charlie, I just saw a spider." I scowled in Edwards direction.

Edwards smile even dazzled in the dark.

"A spider?" He asked amused. "I'm much worse than that." He grabbed my wrist soundlessly and pushed me against the wall, good thing I had the wall, I needed the support. He began kissing me.

It was different this time, he ran his hands through my hair, my hands were still limp on his cheat, mesmerized. He stopped and laughed. _He laughed at me._ I ran to the bathroom, forgetting where I was I stumbled several times, much to his amusement. I tried to look nice without make-up. I emerged and said jokingly.

"Your much more…conservative in the books."

"I would be, If you weren't so beautiful all the time." He winked at me. My head spun and I felt light, I stumbled to the bed where I fell down and immediately slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had obviously slept for a while. I shot up, disorientated, and startled by my lonliness.

I searched for him but all I saw was a white piece of paper addressed to Bella. It was clearly torn out of a notebook, mine. It read: 

_Bella,_

_Gone hunting. Thankfully I don__'__t have to explain. _

_Edward._

I held the piece of paper to my face inhaling his scent. I heard a chuckle, he had returned early. He wore a plain black long sleeved jumper, pushed up to his elbows, and dark blue jeans. His pearly white skin stood out against his dark clothing.

Do you like my writing?" he mused.

"It smells like you" I admitted shamefully.

"What do I smell like?" he asked. He edged towards me and the electricity crackled between us.

"Peppermint" I smiled, embarrassed. I got dressed and as usual looked like a bedraggled mess beside him and his sculptured hair.

He was outside waiting for me as I ate my breakfast and avoided small talk with Charlie.

Edward, as chivalrous as ever, opened the door to his car for me.

"M'lady" he said, winking at me.

"Sir" I chuckled. 

The drive to school was silent. 

Jessica constantly asked questions about Edward when we got to school. I just answered automatically.

"Did you kiss him yet?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god!" She practically squealed when I answered. "Is he good?"

"Jessica!" I muttered embarrassed "That's putting it lightly!" She giggled and then made me give her a really embarrassing play-by-play of what had happened.

The week slid by and then out of the blue one morning Edward asked me a question that took me by surprise.

"So, how about you meet my parents now?" He grinned. I grimaced. Me and parents didn't really go well. Even my friends parent's didn't like me much. And since I have never had a boyfriend before this was new, very new. 

He drove us there in almost complete silence but as we got near the magnificent driveway he spoke. 

"They'll love you" he guaranteed.

"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't be so sure" I took one glance at his house and fell in love. It was huge it was a white block building with windows and glass everywhere. There was a garage on the far side and he used a remote to open it.

An Aston Martin Vanquish lay there. I gasped and ran to it.

"This has always been my favourite car!" I cried.

"You like cars?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, well, this one anyway" I ran my hand down it's cold sleek body and snapped it back up.

"It's yours" I suddenly remembered.

"Yes" he replied. 

"Of course it is" I muttered, my tone monotonous. 

He led me to the hallway. Tall white walls were replaced by an open plan sitting room and kitchen . A large white door was leading outside. I took a glance down, it was a sheer drop, a cliff. The whole family appeared at my side within a minute.

"Hi" my tone was uneven. A hysteric air was replaced by a more calm atmosphere. 

"Subtle Jasper" I laughed. He looked at me with shock then at Alice.

"She knows everything, don't worry." Alice reassured him. He was still afraid to breath though. Edward edged towards me.

Carlisle was very nice to me, he asked me a lot of questions about what I knew. After a while they all left and Edward was humming a distant tune.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What? What I'm humming?" he laughed. "It's your lullaby" He walked over to his baby grand piano and lifted the white lid off the keys gingerly. His fingers flowed over the keys, like liquid. A beautiful, delicate tune lifted the air. I wiped a tear from my eye. I'm very emotional.

"It's so beautiful" I whispered.

"Like you" he said simply. He stopped playing and I sat down next to him. "Can you play and instrument?" he questioned.

My mind went through the tried and failed tutors. I felt inadequate as I went through my guitar skills.

"Not really" I replied truthfully.

"Let me guess" he glanced at me and his golden eyes lingered on mine for a minute. A smile graced his pale lips. 

"Guitar" he announced proudly. I felt my face contort into shock and surprise.

"How? You can't… I mean… Can you?" I stammered. 

"I heard that one" he said coolly. "You didn't know you could do that, did you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You can't but I can send them to you" I tried to figure it out.

"Apparently so" he chuckled. "You block your thoughts until you want to send them, Truly amazing" He slid closer to me and looked at me as if I was a painting in an art gallery.

"How does it work?" I wondered aloud. He held out his hand and I took it as he lead me up to his room.

It was exactly like I pictured it. The black couch was leather and propped up against the wall. He sat down and I followed suit. The glass wall looked out onto the trees that ran across most of the land. 

"Send me a thought" Edward said quietly. I tried to find a thought that was good enough to send to him. I just remembered the first time we kissed. Sometimes he looked back at me as if to tell me he heard my thought.

"You're getting better" he smiled "Don't try so hard, don't think about it" he laughed at the irony. I sent him a thought them, one I was too embarrassed to say. He stopped laughing abruptly and gazed at me. His eyes burned in mine.

"I love you, too" he whispered. I locked eyes on him and moved closer until I could taste his breath.

I pressed my lips hard on his lips. I parted our lips just enough and breathed in his sweet breath. He didn't stop me like usual. I ran my tongue over his lips. He tried to gently pushed me off but I clung to him. So he ran. I fell over at the absence of his body.

I groaned and picked myself up.

"Don't push it Bells" he called to me.

I wandered home in a dreamlike state. I could smell the burning food when I walked through the door. As usual, Charlie had attempted to make dinner, and failed.

"Dad?" I called. I grabbed the pot and stirring gently I took over cooking. 

"You called me Dad without hesitating." He looked at me proudly. 

"Eh, yeah dad!" I chirped.

"You really like it here, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course!" I smiled apologetically. Before I left Edward I said I should try the night alone. He seemed hesitant. 

"I _need_ to write my diary" I explained to him. I hadn't written in it for a while. I had forgotten about it, until now

"Can I read it?" he pleaded with me.

"Sure" I said, he beamed. "I mean it's only my deepest darkest secrets and inner most feelings" I added sarcastically, he pouted. 

My night without him seemed empty and unfulfilling. I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't get to sleep. I eventually fell asleep and had a nightmare.

I was in a cage and couldn't get out. All of the Cullens were on the outside and Edward wouldn't look at me. I called his name over and over but he wouldn't turn around. Eventually he looked at me with glowing red eyes. 

I bolted upright panting, I was sweating . I wanted Edward to be with me so I sent him that thought several times. I'd say I also sent him my dream because it wouldn't get out of my brain. 

_I can__'__t sleep Edward. _I told him the same thought over and over again.

"Neither can I." His voice soothed me, I felt embarrassed that I had to ask for him. His cool body leant against me, I fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My eyes cracked open as the sun's light had woken me. I gazed at Edwards angelic face, I cringed as his eyes locked on mine. It was almost criminal for me, as plain and strange looking to be near his perfection. The following Monday we were in his car, talking.

"Can I meet Alice?" I asked as we were driving to school.

"You'll see her in school!" he laughed confused. "She saw a vision of you, of what you look like." His face descended into a look of resentment.

"As a vampire" I finished. It was the first time I had said that word aloud, it sent a shiver up my spine. We both stared out the windows in silence for a moment.

"Will I be?" My voice cracked from not speaking for so long.

"I don't know." It was almost a whisper. A frown indented in his pale forehead.

"Its embarrassing but ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be a…Vampire." I laughed nervously. His face hardened as I admitted my secret.

"It's nothing to wish for. In fact I wouldn't even put my worst enemy with this curse." He spat at me, I was shocked at his reaction so he softened his tone and spoke again. "You wont have to suffer it." He sat there emotionless for the whole car ride. We pulled up to the school. _We had just had our first fight._ I was hasty to avoid Edwards hostile temper.

I left the car and proceeded my way down the car park. A flash of red caught my eye, I instantly recognised Rosalie's BMW. I did a double take and ran towards the car, narrowly missing other cars, horns blared as I crossed the car park.

"Alice!" I bounded up to her and hugged her tightly, as tightly as you can hug a vampire. I dug my face into her beautiful hair. "Me and Edward had our first fight." I told Alice, she hugged me closer,

"I know." I glanced at the other members of the Cullen's family. I swear I could have seen Rosalie rolling her eyes. Emmett was looking on proudly. Jasper was still very conserved.

"You heard about my vision." Alice continued.

"About me being a-" I cut my self off as I thought Edward was in ear-shot I didn't want to anger him more.

"No! About you being my friend?" She laughed, and continued. "My vision was of us, we're meant to be friends."

"I know!" I replied and hugged her tighter.

The school day dragged on. The school dance was in full swing. I enjoy getting dressed up but decided to give this one a miss. I could have other girls stare at me and say things like, _Is she really with him? She's not even pretty. He so should have asked me out. _I'm a little too self conscience for school dances. At lunch I decided to make other plans for the dance day.

"I need to see you in the sun." I told Edward. He blinked in awe and looked at me in shock. Edward and I hadn't spoken since the car, Luckily he had gotten over the fight. He still looked reluctant.

"Why?"

"I can't imagine something more romantic." I winked at him, everyone instantly had other conversations to talk about. Alice, however, continued to beam at me. She was so pleased that Edward had found me. Jasper had felt the hostility between me and Edward, he pulled me aside after lunch. He was noticeably not breathing.

"I've never seen him so angry, What happened?" I told him the details of the conversation, he nodded and seemed pleased at my explanation.

In double biology, me and Edward talked. I sent him thoughts and notes, when he didn't reply I talked to him.

"Why are you so touchy today?" I snapped. His daze ended right there.

"There's a new born." He barley whispered. I had to read his lips, I read his face, it was angry at himself for not protecting me better, but I would never blame him for this. I had thought about the hunter, I knew this couldn't be avoided.

"What will we do about James then?"

"James?" He was astounded.

"That's his name." I replied. I remembered he didn't know everything.

"No, it's a female." His voice was confused.

"That's Victoria." I stated. "His mate."

"No, She's alone."

"What does she want?" I hissed.

"I'll find out." He growled and gazed out the window.

I was so nervous for him that I barely slept that night. Every breath I drew was for him. I didn't want a new born to hurt my Edward. I had a dream where I was in front of a woman, pale, beautiful and her eyes were glowing, they were a terrifying shade of crimson. She smiled wickedly at me, she bared her white teeth, she laughed darkly and aimed her sharp teeth at my neck. Her nose pressed against the space behind my ear, a sharp pain stabbed in my neck. I shot upright my hand flew to my neck, the place where she attacked me. There was no scar, or pain. It was a dream. I lay back down and slept.

"Bella?" a dreamy voice called me, I was pretty sure I wasn't dreaming because I recognised the voice to well.

"Yeah? Edward?" I replied groggily, smiling sheepishly I rubbed my eyes sleepily. His face was simply too beautiful, even in the dark set of my room. _I had yet to see him in pure sunlight_, the thought made my stomach lurch.

"There is a stray heading out way." His voice was grave. "She's heard of our life style, I think she may want you anyway."

"I'm yours." I replied sullen.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Bella." He snapped, he adjusted himself and spoke again in a softer tone. "You wanted to see me sparkle?" He was wearing a long white t-shirt pushed up to his elbows, the way he always wore t-shirts. He had dark jeans on and hiking books. As we left for the woods he pulled on a black sports coat and pushed on classic Ray Ban's. I couldn't help but ogle him now.

"You haven't ran before." he stated and ran over to me, he was smiling like a young boy. He held my wrist in his iron grasp and gently coaxed me on his back, he held me against his person. I felt the wind on my face, I was too afraid to open my eyes. I peeked when he was slowing down. The blurs of trees got clearer as he slowed down. I couldn't help but think about if I was able to do the stuff he did, he caught me. He put me down and scowled at me, his boyish mood had gone.

"I wouldn't fantasize about it, if I were you." His voice dropped.

"Why wouldn't I?"I protested, "Don't you want me to be like you?" I wondered innocently. He glared at me, his eyes silently fuming, I already knew the answer He peeled off his coat and gently took off his shirt, placing his shirt on his coat, not letting it get dirty, I laughed, he looked at me strangely.

The plains of his muscles were evident, he wasn't buff or scary looking, but had a nice shape. He slowly backed into the streaming light where the cloud broke and let pure light through. He turned his face to the sun. The sun's beams bounced off his glistening chest, the diamonds on his skin glistened heavenly on his marble skin, white and cold. He looked prefect, like a carved statue in the sunlight. The marble that his skin was made of, had tiny crystals, they gleamed in the warm sunlight. I touched his skin involuntarily, I curiously touched the underside of his arm, it was wonderfully smooth. I thought aloud as I traced his purple veins.

"I wonder what goes through them?" I mumbled, I hadn't realised I talked.

"Venom." His voice was so clear, I jumped back. "I'm sorry." He smiled dreamily. We lay on the circular patch of green in silence. The golden warmth of sunlight warmed my back as I turned to him. I knew he was in agony every time he smelt me and that he didn't want to be falling in love with me. I still didn't understand why he didn't let me in his world. "My God!" He continued, "You smell divine today." He winked at me.

"As you do." I kept the conversation flowing. I tried to imitate the smouldering look he gave me, doubting its effects. Leant into him.

"I wish you could know what you smell like." he continued deep in thought.

"Just kiss me, Damn it!" I glared at him, he laughed at my expression.

"I talk to much, don't I"

"You usually don't talk enough, but right now, I'd like you to shut up." I emphasized the last phrase., he chuckled and leant in too.

I t was like a dream kissing Edward Cullen in the sunlight, warming my skin, while his cool mouth moved in sync with mine. His eyes flew open and he pushed me off.

"Run!" He whispered. But as I didn't move he shouted. "Please, Bella, Run!" I ran as fast as I could forgetting where we had come through. He pulled me on his back and he ran, the blur of the trees scared me now. We reached his house in record time, he still ran up until we were in his house. Carlisle had appeared by Edward.

"What happened?" I asked scared.

"She's here." Edward replied in a low frantic voice. Everyone felt the hectic atmosphere even Jasper couldn't help everyone. I was pushed and pulled, Rosalie reluctantly changed me and hid me.

"Edward?" I called out, I couldn't see him, so I shouted. "What does she want?"

"You!" his voice was grave, I searched for his face, but I never saw it. I sent him thoughts to comfort me, I knew his answer would be _I love you too. _

I spent the longest thirty minutes of my life in silence. All I could possibly think of is me and Edwards time together. I began to try and tune into what was happening below Edwards room.. I had been stowed there, like cargo on some ship. I brushed against the silky gold material that was draped across the bare walls of his room, the irony was that his room, despite his riches, was even smaller than mine. I was so worried and afraid that my hand were shaking. I glanced at his extensive album and D.V.D. collection, I reached out to grab one of his albums, to look at the song on the back, my hand jittered uncontrollably that the plastic clattered to the ground, I groped the ground trying to pick it un soundlessly, I was terrified that I had given away my location.

I had really done it this time, All sorts of shouting erupted from underneath me, My weight shifted unevenly and a body flew me to the wall with precision. A pale hand cradled me and held me against the wall tightly. My captor had me pressed against the cold plaster in an iron-like grasp, my favourite prison. Edward. I scrambled out of habit, failing to break his vice-like grip on my wrists. I screamed on impact, but only a muffled screech escaped my lips, his chest was holding my head up, he had silenced me. His velvet voice comforted me.

"Its okay, Bella. Be quiet now!" His silky voice lulled my frantic mind. At least he was .okay. Carlisle filled me in on what had happened.

"It was a new born that wreaked it's havoc on Seattle." His calm voice was unbelievable in this situation. "We calmed her down, She might even join us."

"But she has killed." Edwards voice was sharp, almost a bark.

"She hasn't actually, just terrorised. Her names Charlotte." I froze involuntarily. A squeal erupted from my lips, even I was surprised.

"Edward? What's wrong with her." Emmett's booming laugh seemed cold. I hadn't even realised he had arrived next to me.

"That was my name." Edward's eyes snapped up to mine.

"What?" His voice cut through the hysteria and silenced everyone.

"What's her last name?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, She's from Ireland."

It took me a little while to comprehend, everything clicked slowly in my head, my heart pounded, I felt weak, my whole body collapsed from underneath me, I couldn't hold myself up anymore. The floor seemed oddly inviting.

Edwards honey-like voice woke me up. He called my name softly over and over again. Then I saw her. Brown, Dirty, grimy hair was matted in what looked like a haystack above her head. It fell in front of her face, her filthy, beautiful face, her eyes were slight, her cheekbones were high and she had glowing red eyes..

"You!" I threatened her, The blood read irises that occupied her eyes snapped up to me, She glared at me menacingly.

"Who are you." Her tone was monotonous , she took a deep breath and her serene face contorted to anger and rage. She had smelt my scent. She shook with anger and desire, I took one wary step back. "Is this a joke?" Her voice boomed and bounced off the walls creating a deafening echo. Then a snarl ripped from her chest and she curled her lip upward to reveal a set of razor-sharp dazzling white teeth. Her eyes turned animalistic, a new person, or thing, took over her body. Carlisle had secured her, but she twisted her body away from his, squirming and frantically trying to escape. Edward ran into her, the crunch of the two creatures cracked in a boom, there was no broken marble on the ground where they had collided. Her grimy face suddenly turned to look at his, she snapped her dangerous teeth inches away from his frantic expression. He pushed her down angrily, pinning her to the floor, she still struggled with him.

"She wants you Bella!" He cried toward me, I couldn't move in shock. Her crimson eyes were still looking at me, she froze for a fraction of a second, and began her endless struggle with Edward again.

"Who is that though?" I replied coldly.

"You!" He snarled at me, "The one I love." His anger propelled through me, I felt cut down by his response,

"I love you too," I replied futilely, I scrambled for the stairs, clambering up them, not caring whether I tripped or fell down and started again. I realised what I was doing to him if he got hurt, _if I got hurt. _While upstairs I decided to waste time and ponder a while about what I should call myself, I couldn't call her Bella, Or Charlotte, I decided to call her Charlotte as I had found my life here.

I had spent a good while upstairs, I gently walked downstairs, careful not to create attention to myself. Charlotte was in a fragile state. She had calmed considerably when I had gotten downstairs. She glowered at me.

"You smell like I used to." She announced, sounding bored, almost.

"I know." I echoed her monotonous tone, I thought I had heard Edward glide carefully into the room, to not leave us alone together. I could have sworn I heard a voice say

_Beautiful liquid topaz eyes._

I shook with rage, It filled me, I couldn't control myself, I knew it was her, she wanted _my_ Edward, there was no way I could tolerate this. Edward raced between us. "What's wrong?" He examined me carefully.

"What?" I snapped, I directed my speech to her, without taking my eyes off her too.

"She hasn't spoken since you came in." His tone questioned my sanity. "I cant read her mind, Can you?" His expression was amazed.

"But your human." She hissed. Her dirty, unnaturally pale face stared at me.

_There no way she can read my mind, she's just a stupid human._

"I wouldn't bet on it." I smirked. She gasped.

_How can that weird human read my mind?_

I hissed and advanced towards her.

_Try me, human, I'll kill you._

"He'll save me." I announced proudly. "The _I'll_ kill you." She began to fantasise about her and Edward, my Edward. I glared at her, with pure hate swimming in my eyes.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded. I ran away as fast as I could without falling, I had to keep my dignity. I ran straight outside, onto their perfectly proportioned porch way, illuminated my wrought iron street lights, It was impossibly beautiful, like most of the Cullen's. I got further away, soon her vulgar thoughts were replaced by silence. _How did Edward do it? _He had obviously followed me as he sat next to me within a second of me sitting down on a bench placed amidst the beautiful garden. The silence, for the first time was awkward, not angry, or pleasant. He broke it warily.

"What's your real name?"

"Charlotte." I grimaced, It seemed wrong to call myself my former name.

"What do you want me to call you." He noticed my grimace.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"So, Nothing," He chucked lightly, "I've got a present for you." Guilt washed over me, I had nothing for him.

"Its not my birthday." I protested.

"I know." he produced a small black box with a silver border in one movement, and placed it on my lap. I smiled enthusiastically and held my hands to my chest mockingly.

"Oh Edward!" I beamed, his eyes twinkled. "A black box! Just what I wanted." His face fell slightly after my little joke,

"Open it." He laughed softly, I pushed the heavy lid back and revealed a silver neck lace glinting up at me. The diamond was cut beautifully, it was one single drop in the clasp, it was polished to perfection. The diamond caught the moon light and winked at me. "I thought you would like the simplicity." I was momentarily stunned, and couldn't speak. He picked the necklace from its case and draped it across my neck, His cold skin brushed slightly on my neck, the brief contact of skin made my heat flutter, my other instinct, blushing acted out too. He led me back into the room where Charlotte was, obviously the diamonds had been a calming-down method, I felt cheated, I was still beaming as I walked into the room, Charlotte glared at me with the usual animosity. Her face was a mixture of jealousy and anger.

_Diamonds, How nice. _

Her tone was heavily hinting at sarcasm.

"well, you don't have any do you?" I hissed through gritted teeth. We exchanged angry looks with each other until Edward spoke,

"You guys shouldn't be fighting, your practically family." A virtual light bulb illuminated the way. Jacob.

* * *

**woahh... exciting! review please... XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I grabbed her reluctant arm suddenly, unaware of the pain it would cause me. It hurt as my hand smacked against the cold hard skin of her arm.

_Get off me, human._

"Bella." I corrected her. I pulled Rosalie's heavy-duty hair brush through her tangled mess of hair. Here hair went static when I had finished, the hair crackled as I smoothed it down. I had already forced her to shower, so her face was now clean, and much more pretty. I had framed her eyelashes with a little mascara and eyeliner, as we had put contacts over her wild, crimson eyes, they were now a milky brown.

"Pretty." I said pleased with my master piece.

She was unbelievable, we had to (well, Edward had to) push her into his Aston Martin. She shrieked and squirmed, but we never let her go. The surroundings blurred past us as we drove above 80. Trees were distorted, only the green leaves seemed to be there, the trunks blurred into one body, like a giant wall of brown and the broken glass was the green foliage. Edward knew exactly where the border, he had luckily agreed with me to set Jacob and Charlotte up. We stopped suddenly the jolt made me loose focus until I saw Charlotte looking at me angrily, she had shut up at last, she knew this had to happen.

I saw Jacob from far away, his huge figure had changed dramatically, _he was around 6ft, 7 now. _I gasped and ran into his extremely long limbs, they curled around my waist, it had been a long time. When I stepped off him he brushed away the filth I had carelessly placed on his person. He chuckled, his voice was husky and low.

"Hi Bella, nice entrance."

"Jacob, come with me, please." I was slightly urgent in my tone, he shot a worried look at me.

"Am I in trouble?" He chided. We didn't say anything else for the walk to the border, he just walked solemnly with me and shot strange confused looks at me. When he got to the border, he began to shake with anger. I looked at his face, it was contorting in rage. Edward stepped towards me.

"Vampire." He hissed, his hands were clenched and his nose was scrunched in disgust. Charlotte looked up at him and his eyes suddenly changed, they went soft, he looked as if he had been drugged. I shot a worried look at Edward, and suddenly it clicked. _He imprinted on her. _I read her thoughts quickly, they were they usual, something about russet skin and beautifulness. I looked proudly as they advanced towards each other. They both looked very happy.

"This is Charlotte, my, eh, friend." I began, his eyes were glazed over, I was pretty sure he wasn't listening. But his mouth twitched upwards as I mentioned her name. "This is Jake." He then pushed me aside and strode over to Charlotte. _How rude! _He was obviously werewolf right now. His physique reflected his change, it was so sudden. I watched them for a while, laughing and talking, I glanced at Edward adoringly, his smile reached his eyes.

"You matchmaker, you." He laughed. I glanced back at Jacob, he looked blissfully happy. His hair was newly cropped thanks to his new family, Sam and co. He appeared to be mesmerised by Charlotte.

Me and Edward left Jacob and Charlotte to get acquainted properly. Edward stared at me as the sun beamed on his angular features, my insides were instantly occupied by a load of frantic butterflies. He beamed at me.

"Shouldn't I meet Charlie?" He laughed softly. _Oh God!_

"I forgot!" I cringed

"That's okay, today?"

"Maybe," I smiled. We walked soundlessly towards his car, I remember him being very excited to meet Charlie.

"Does he like sports?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes" I sighed. "Basket ball, baseball, football. I'm not so sure about soccer." I laughed at my new vocabulary. He rose fluidly when we got out of the car, he was nearly jogging to the door, I had to run to keep up with his long strides and fast pace. Charlie was shocked, to say the least, when I introduced him to Edward. His eyes drifted over him, examining him carefully, I wouldn't have been surprised if he launched a drug search. Edward looked serenely calm, reading his mind could help that out.

"So, Your seeing Bella." He announced, his fingers twitched towards the shot gun, I cringed internally.

"Yes," His charm oozed and his charisma sparkled, If only Charlie could be dazzled by Edward.

"How long has _this been going on for?" He asked coldly, not letting any emotion through. He unfortunately wasn't taken in by Edwards effects. _

"_For a few months," I replied truthfully, Charlie's face fell, I usually didn't keep things form him, But I didn't know how he would have taken this news any earlier, I hadn't known him that long._

"_A few months." He mouthed my last words, taking them in slowly. _

"_And know we have decided, as the expression goes, to go steady." Edward's lips curled into a smile. His voice was like honey to me, soothing and low. It wasn't the most amazing meeting-the-parents date, but Edward seemed to think it worked well. Edward was very polite, Charlie had taken on his investigator side, he interrogated poor Edward, he never once squirmed though. Edward said to Charlie he had to leave, he flashed a glorious smile at me and I blushed briefly, he swooped down and kissed my lips for a fraction of a second as Charlie was watching intently. _

"_You will come back, wont you?" I whispered in his ear as we embraced._

"_Would I ever leave you?" He answered my question with a question. I smiled back at him. He walked out smiling. Charlie was walking towards me with a strange look on his face._

"_Do you love him." His tone was reluctant, afraid of my answer. I knew Edward was listening so I smiled and said. _

"_I'm only 17, Dad!" I laughed and wandered up the stairs, Charlie seemed content with my answer. I got changed in a flash, and brushed my teeth frantically. I stepped out into my bedroom and he was there already, beaming in the darkness. _

"_17, Eh?" He chuckled. _

"_Do you think he'd like it if I said, yes dad, I'm only 17 and I'm in love and plan on staying forever with a vampire?" I hinted at sarcasm. _

"_You know I would," _

"_Come here then!" I laughed, It seemed like I couldn't sleep without him, he was my sleeping pill. "You know I cant sleep without you,"_

"_Neither can I!" He said in mock horror. _

"_What do you do when I'm asleep?" I wondered. _

"_I listen to your dreams."_

"_Do I tell you them?" _

"_Well, not exactly, you cant control your thought since your unconscious. _

"_Do you like them?`" I smiled at him._

"_Of course." He softly hummed a familiar tune and I fell asleep in his arms._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It seemed like a year had passed when I arrived at school the next day.

"Any news?" Jessica asked eagerly, she was obviously trying to pry about my love life with Edward. I didn't mind all that much he was very mysterious and he had never gone out with anyone, but I had a sneaking suspicion she was weirdly jealous of me and Edward. I shrugged. Suddenly her eyes flew open and her mouth curled up into a smile.

"So, are you and Edward, like, officially and "item?" She gleamed when she said his name. She glared at me waiting for my answer.

"Yeah" I replied coolly. I knew he would be listening, he always used peoples minds and his hearing skills to see where I am and what I'm doing, I didn't care much either. Her face said it all, jealous and trying to remain calm to disguise her disgust.

"Wow…" She pronounced his name slowly for emphasis, "Edward Cullen…" She drifted off into a daydream, Probably about Edward.

"I know, right." I still couldn't believe my luck, Edward Cullen , the most gorgeous person in all aspects was mine, and all mine. He loved me for all of me, and just for me.

School dragged on slowly, nothing actually stayed in my head, I was daydreaming and not paying enough attention to my teachers, my grades has been suffering immensely.

In lunch Alice took to telling me exactly what to do at a dance.

"Alice…" I enlightened her, "I have seen plenty a movie and television show to know what to do…" Her face fell slightly. American culture is so well shown in television shows I had an idea of what to wear.

"Can I choose your dress?" I didn't want to make her upset again so I shakily nodded my head, she squealed on delight.

"I get last say, okay?" I told her, her smirk didn't wipe off her face. "You can do my make-up too." I added to her ecstasy, she was bouncing up and down form excitement. She was obviously brilliant with make-up her eyes were etched with blue eyeliner and coal black rims. She began to ramble on about dress combinations with Rosalie listening intently and nodding her head at certain intervals, the boys looked on bored, so they began talking, Edwards silky voice lulled me to sleep. I drifted off into my dreams, their voices grew foggier and distant. I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Bella?" Edward nudged me again. I shot up.

"Oh God!" I apologised constantly. I had fallen asleep on Edwards shoulder. Edward smiled sympathetically in my direction.

"Didn't get that much sleep last night?" Emmett winked at me, I loved Emmett like a brother, a bratty, vulgar older brother.

"You know it." I winked back, his face melted into surprise, he shot a proud look at Edward, but Edward shook his head shocked. Obviously they had been talking in his head. I knew exactly what had happened. Edward pretended to be oblivious to me. I wanted to know what Emmett had said exactly from Edwards point of view. I played stupid and asked him.

"What did Emmett ask you at lunch?" I kept my tone innocent and light. I blinked wide-eyed at him. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. We walked down the corridor in complete silence and when we got to my locker he spoke.

"If we slept together…" His voice was distant as if he was still deep in thought. I only I could read his mind. I could tell he was reluctant to answer it.

"Is that all?" I slightly laughed. He kept silent I opened up my locker and glanced at they picture inside, it was me, Edward and Alice, I was smiling brightly and looking at Edward, he was looking at the camera with his half-smile, Alice was laughing. We looked so happy. His face stiffened.

"How do you stay with me?" He asked confused.

"Em, ever looked in a mirror?" I laughed jokingly, he was much more than that to me.

"I meant _what_ I am, not _who _I am." His voice was acidic. "how are you not scared of me?" I sighed,

"Edward, you are who you are, no matter what you are, I know I have to become what you are." He opened hid mouth as if to say something in protest but I put a finger to his lips to silence him and continued talking. "And frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." I laughed.

"Look at me!" He hissed.

"Looking." I sighed.

"I'm a monster!"

"You certainly don't look like one." I mused, glancing at him, talking in all of him. I heard hi gritting his teeth, grinding them roughly.

"That's why I'm so dangerous, Bella!" his temper suddenly flared and he took my arm in his arm, I squirmed trying to release myself from his grip. "I could Kill you!"

"I know you wouldn't."

"It could be a mistake."

"You could save me." His face hardened, _I was a bit below the belt there_.

"Would you give up everything in your life to be _this_?" He gripped my arm tighter, I yelped slightly and he loosened his grip only slightly.

"If it means to be with you, then yes, Edward, yes I would." his anger had trickled into my voice now. He stayed silent We walked to class before we were late.

Double biology we had was just as awkward. Biology never really held my interest when Edward was sitting next to me, just even breathing, or not for that matter. I watched him push up his long sleeve white shirt up t his elbows, showing the muscle and tendon sticking out prominently from his snowy skin, my eye skimmed over his arm to his long, pale hand, I watched his slim fingers twiddle with a pen in his hand. I looked up and saw his golden eyes swimming with emotion.

"What's wrong?" I had forgotten that we weren't talking, the words had just tumbled out of my mouth. He grimaced slowly.

"I was just thinking," He spoke as if he had never stopped talking. "What if you cant remember me when you transform?" His voice sounded grave, he looked hurt. "It sound immature, but, I never want your scent to change…" He admitted shamefully, he shook his head.

"If I cant remember you, you will make me remember you. Or at least you can start all over again. Trust me I will love you forever, how ever we change, or, eh, don't change." I said motioning towards him, he laughed softly.

"What's going to happen now" He wondered, staring out the window.

"Is anything in your life ever predictable?" I joked.

"Probably not." He said in a hushed whisper, half to himself.

After school we slipped into his silver Volvo, his car smelt like him since his family had taken to driving in Rosalie's car.

"Have you seen my music collection?"

"In your room?"

"No, In my glove-box." He pointed proudly toward his dark wood glove-box. I pulled the handle opening it not expecting the piles of albums covers, flooding onto my lap, spilling onto the floor, making a terrible clattering noise, I scrambled to grab as many as I could. He chuckled slowly, I scowled at him. I stared at the collection of music on my lap, his taste was varied from _King of Leon_ to _Debussy._

_"_ I pride myself on knowing music." He boasted, I nodded knowingly.

"I bet you don't know minimal techno!" I laughed.

"Who say I don't?" He said in mock horror.

"You have no dance titles…" I tutted.

"Call me old fashioned, but I like my instruments_." _

"I can tell." I slid my favourite C.D. into the drive and it clicked and whirred then the thunderous music began. I watched his face as we listened, he didn't smile or laugh. I was well and truly puzzled. "Did you like it?"

"Its not my cup of tea." He beamed. "but if its yours, I willing to compromise." He winked, I blushed automatically.

"My taste in music is terrible." I admitted shamefully.

"No," He protested, "Its you."

"We pulled up to my house and he was already opening my door as I struggled to get my seatbelt off. I fidgeted with the buckle, It wouldn't move for me. It tried to shove it over my head regardless, but to no avail. He laughed and with one swift movement he had managed to undo the belt and manoeuvre it over my head fluidly. He then gently tugged me out of the car.

"Useless." He laughed.

"You really must tell me how to do that." I teased him. I smirked at him, he scowled back, I suddenly remembered his over-sensitivity.

"Not funny." He growled.

"I meant it as a joke." I pleaded with him. "I love you…" I called out into the darkness, I think I heard a rough mumble say,

"Love you too." I was embarrassed as I scrapped my rusty key into the lock, I glanced out to the empty space where his car had been, I sighed, he had left.

"Dammit, a night alone." I grumbled to myself. I trudged slowly upstairs, Charlie had looked at me strangely as I walked. I fell down on the mattress, I didn't even take my shoes off, I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Hey good people, review ect. Im not sure whether to finish the story as I have started another one. Please tell me what to so.. I NEED ADVICE!..:( **

**thanks anyways..xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to Katie (bite-me-im-irish), she inspired me..(not) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

_A feint noise urged me to delve deeper in the dark green foliage that covered the forest floor, I stumbled through the green overgrowth, tripping only a few times, but the last time I had fallen I was unable to get up, my legs didn't function. The moss and vines entwined themselves around my futile legs, I screamed endlessly. I stopped as I realised it was useless. The air surrounding me was foggy and I glanced up at the full moon gleaming, it had a contrast against the pitch black night. The vines began to submerge me into their twisting bodies. I struggled persistently, I tried to rip the grip they had on me, my fingers ached and bled from my efforts. I looked up into the moon as I was pulled under the green vines, the last gasp I uttered was:_

"_Edward…"_

I rose slowly form my sleeping position and I heard a clattering noise. I turned my head sharply toward the source of the sound. My heart beat shot upwards, I had been scared out of my skin. My breathing was erratic.

"Edward?" I managed to choke out in a raspy voice. "Don't do that Edward." _He knew better than to jump out at me like that. _There was a horrifying silence, it wasn't like Edward either, to not reply to me. My pulse has slowed.

"Edward?" A man's silky voice asked me quizzically, almost mockingly. It didn't match Edward's velvet tones, my pulse quickened again. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He laughed coldly. "Who are you?" My voice was shaky and it cracked frequently. He strode into the light reflected by the moon, it showed his plain, but beautiful features. I suddenly realised who it was. James.

"I think you know." he said taking in my expression, "By the way, you smell even better close up." to demonstrate his point he took a step in my direction, I saw him draw a breath, and smile. _This can't happen to me, not now. _"Your probably wondering how I knew who you were." He stated proudly. "I am here, as you know, to kill you." He smiled mockingly at me, he seemed to casual for it to be right. "I have been tracking you for quite a while now." He smirked, "Nice boyfriend, he seems…protective." His eyes gleamed at the prospect of a challenge.

"How did you know to hunt me?" I questioned him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I shuddered as he said my name. He laughed, "I could smell you a mile off."

"Charlie's here." I suddenly remembered. James didn't seemed phased by my revelation

"I know," He smiled. "So, do you want to change or something?". his eyes glancing over my pyjamas, I realised he was mocking me for sleeping.

"No," I snorted, "But can we do _this_ somewhere else?"

"Of course," he stepped closer to me again, I reeled back, he pushed me closer, "Where to, dear?" he sneered whispering in my ear.

"The forest." I stated, he laughed softly, "Can I say goodbye to Charlie before I-" I stopped myself, this was one of my greatest fears, to die.

"Go on then." he pushed me towards the door, I stumbled to the hallway, he followed me making sure I didn't make a break for it, _as if it mattered, he would catch me anyway_. He then pushed me against the wall of the hall, my head smacking against the hard plaster. I yelled in protest and he shushed me and spoke.

"Don't get your Dad, or the police involved, because you k now what I can do." he pressed his free hand against the cold plaster beside me and broke it off with a careless motion. I nodded weakly to say I agreed and would comply.

My heart raced as I ran into Charlie's room , the familiar scent of his room greeted me , I would never see him again, I had really grown to love him these past months.

"Charlie?" I called out into the dark room, her had his face buried into the fluffy pillow, he groaned and turned to look at me, I tried to cover my hysteric look with calm. He rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Why so late, Bells?"

"No reason, I just wanted to say goodnight and I love you." I tried not to cry. He smiled worriedly at me.

"Love you too , Bells." He laughed, "Now, go to bed." I tried to laugh but it came out like a chocked cry, I decided to shut up. I looked at Charlie for the last time. He was more of a dad then my real dad, who I would also never see again, I was leaving so much behind. I trudged to James reluctantly.

"Very good," he coaxed. He leered at me and grabbed my arm, very roughly. I was convinced he had broken it. He then pulled me on his bare back, the motion made me shudder, his eyes looked at me and bore through mine. The crimson line was growing thin.

"Please co-operate, your scent is driving me insane." I really think he thought that was a compliment. "How does he do it?" He, being Edward. He pondered silently. Was I ever going to see Edward again? His glorious features were etched in to my memories to much for me to forget him. I shivered from the coldness of his skin, he snorted.

"Don't tell me your not used to it." He sneered, he leapt out of my window gracefully, even though I was slung upon his back. The cold night air rushed past my face and I felt a jolt as he had landed softly on the ground, he kept me on his back and ran. I opened my eyes hoping to see where I was, I saw nothing, my eyes burned from the gust of air. He slowed down and he eased me off his back., I clung to my captor back anyway afraid of the thing that came next. "Don't signal you little friend to come and save you, it's to late now" he growled warningly. To lengthen the short minutes of my life that remained I asked him shakily.

"W-where is Victoria and Laurent?"

"H-how did you-" he began again, not caring how I knew. " They fell behind, they let me finish for the kill." The kill being me. He decided not to play with his food. I had never felt more like a target in my life at this point I was just a meal to him, nothing more. But not every vampire was Edward. I knew this was the time where I would be bitten, I wasn't Alice but I wasn't stupid.

His pale hand reached for my bare neck, he edged towards me, his nostrils flared as he dove towards me, I flinched in horror. He was prolonging the experience. I felt the breath he drew.

I knew the effect my blood had on Edward but I had no idea how potent it might be to someone who gives into their cravings for blood, someone who wasn't a _vegetarian_. He let out a snarling growl that rippled throughout the forest, he ran his nose over my wrist and skimmed the line of my jaw, he smelt my pulse points, I was so afraid of dying my pulse sky-rocketed which sent him into a dizzying craze.

"I'll think I'll go Dracula on this one." He smiled wickedly and pushed me against the rough bark of a nearby tree. I didn't take a long time figuring out where he was to bite me. I recoiled in fear, knowing his next move. He just stepped closer, I could smell his breath, it was empty, yet sweet, I didn't enjoy the sweet tinge of his breath as I knew soon pain would ensue. I turned away as he leant in to bite me, he hissed in anger.

"Will you leave me to transform?" I asked him puzzled.

"Only if I feel like it." He chided me.

_Edward, please, Help me! _I called him again and again. I pulled my arm across my chest to protect myself form the monster who would not surely kill me. He advanced again, I closed my eyes to scared to look at his face. I heard a crack, and I felt something shatter in my arm. The pain then followed, a throbbing, pulsing pain deep in my bones, I let out a muffled cry. He had broken my arm. He had broken it to gain access to me, the thought repulsed me. He edged closer gain and I felt his cold breath on my neck.

I knew he bit me, I felt a sudden jolt, like something plunging itself into my neck, the pain was unbearable. I screamed in shock, he seemed to enjoy that and drive his teeth deeper into my neck sending a dizzying amount of venom through my bloodstream, my fear seemed to make it spread quicker. I throbbed in my veins, I also felt the blood leave me, leaving me weaker, unable to fight him off, _as if I ever could. _I felt the last of my blood, my life trickle away.

I heard an animalistic roar from far away trees, _great, another creature to battle for my blood._ I cowered inside, I saw a flash of fur and it plummeted down onto James, sending him crashing to the ground. I watched the two great creatures wrestling on the ground. As soon as James stopped drinking my blood the venom kicked in. I felt a fire rip through my veins, burning the remaining blood in me. I had slumped onto the ground when James was pulled to the ground I was now lying on the ground, praying for death. The pain started in my neck and gradually became stronger and pulsed through all my veins. I tried to shake off the pain that now ensued me.

The tremendous roaring fire in my blood vessels was now chased with a blistering cold. I shuddered violently. I was suddenly immobilised by the cold pouring in after the fire. Terror had finally seized me and I closed my eyes in this disturbing pain, Wishing, praying for merciful God to grant me death to end this horrible blistering cold.

* * *

**Hey! Ill be finishing what i wrote and I 'll put up my last few chapters that I have written. I have started a new story, if you are intersted its called: The darkest solstice. it should be on my page. Its much better than this..haha.. thanks for choosing me! xxx**


End file.
